The compound 17.beta.-methyl-estra-1,3,5(10)-trien-3-ol is disclosed in U.S. Department of Health, Education, and Welfare, National Institute of Health, Endocrine Bioassay Data, Uterotropic, Issue 3, June 1968, p. 113, Entry Nos. 4324-5962, compound NSC 52244, where it is proposed for use as an anticancer agent.